


Far Future

by Fledglinger



Series: Someone Will Remember Us [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comic, F/F, Far Future, Illustration, Ineffable Wives, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledglinger/pseuds/Fledglinger
Summary: My comic for 'Someone Will Remember Us', the Ineffable Wives Zine!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Someone Will Remember Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Far Future

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi!  
> fledglingdoodles on tumblr  
> alegra_figeroid on instagram  
> alegrafigeroid on patreon


End file.
